moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Duchy of Arcadia
The Duchy of Arcadia is an area of land within the Plaguelands, just south of Quel'Anaris proper. Originating from the conquered Morsin Keep, Arcadia was formed to provide a base within Lordaeron, in order to provide defense against Scourge Remnants, Alliance invasion, and Forsaken attack, if the situation ever arises. Following the Aurelian Crusade of 10 AQWS, Magrave Keak Vallian has sworn vassalage to the Kingdom of Amastril, vowing loyalty to the crown and Queen Telriah Embershield II. Through the loyal Magrave, Arcadia has grown in power and prosperity, and now a breadbasket of the newly reformed Kingdom. History Following the Amastrillian War for Quel'Anaris, Arzalen noted several tracts of land south of the mountains where he would later build the great keep of Falcons Roost, which were inhabited by humans, but did not belong to any of the greater tribes in existence at the time. It was then, that he would march South with a great host at his back, and earn their loyalty and fealty, and in turn, give them supplies and weapons, and technology to build their own holdings and keeps in order to secure the land on which they sowed. It was here, that Arcadia officially came into existence, though at the time, it was named something entirely different; It was then known as The Vale of Manius, which translated roughly into the Vale of Morning, named in honor of the new dawn that the future of House Embershield would bring forth for Amastril. Settlements Morsin Keep Morsin keep is a small, enclosed town with a Keep as its central holding. The Keep itself provides quarters for its Lord, Tyler Mallory, as well as its attachment of garrison soldiers and elite military units, the Arcadian Minutemen. Additionally, Morsin Keep has several buildings and areas for farmers and townsfolk to set up market stalls to sell their goods and wares. Vallenhall Ravenview The town of Ravenview is closer to Morsin Keep then the rest of the settlements in Arcadia, and as such, is normally the town from which Morsin Keep receives food and trade goods in exchange for the protection the Minutemen provide. During the Rebellion of 10 AQWS, Ravenview was one of the more heavily attacked towns by the cultists due to its importance to Morsin Keep. Thornpeak Thornpeak, the seat of House DelaVoires power, is an important holding in Arcadia, as it is at the center of the Duchy. It is a trade capital for Arcadia, and also is the area from which most recruits are selected for the Minutemen and Arcadian Legions. It is also the second line of defense should Cresthaven and Vallenhall fail to defend from a force coming from the Plaguelands. Duskacres Cresthaven Once the shining jewel of Arcadia, Cresthaven was lost to the Forsaken following a three way battle between the Minutemen, Forsaken, and Scourge Remnants. The Arcadian Minutemen were forced to retreat, and the Scourge were decimated, leaving Alistair Azimuth, the Forsaken in command, with the control of Cresthaven. Following the Aurelian Crusade of 10 AQWS, Alistair now belongs with the Protectorate, and Cresthaven is being fortified as a military base. Military Forces Arcadian Minutemen ''For more info, please see: Arcadian Minutemen "Another settlement needs our help!" is the rallying cry of the Minutemen. They're the elite military taskforce for Arcadia, and chosen from the best of the Arcadian Legions. A volunteer only force that numbers only 1,600, the Minutemen provide a fast response to attacks, and are also used in law enforcement. Category:Embershield Protectorate Category:Aurelia Locations Category:Autarchy of Aurelia Category:Quel'Anaris Locations Category:Archduchy of Quel'Anaris